Rusted City
The Rusted City (錆びた街, Sabita machi, Rusty Town) is an area accessible by climbing the ladder a the end of the sea sponge path in the Star Ocean. Features The Rusted City is a large, industrial-themed world, rusted in color (hence the name) and filled with litter. It overlooks a nighttime cityscape, giving the impression that Urotsuki is very high in the sky. Many NPCs of various shape and size wander the area, including test tubes with legs, people with holes for faces, and animated television sets which makes a sound similar to shattering glass if attacked. In one area in the south-east of the world lies a barber pole, which leads to the Dark Warehouse. All over the area, one can find rusted pipes, steel barrels, and many ladders, which connect the many platforms together, as well as many less common occurances like a dented stopsign or decrepit lamps. On the west side of the map is a tower, climbable with the ladders, that culminates to a door you cannot open, only knock upon. Many of this world's attractions are on its east, in particular the apparent suburban center of our dying town and the barrel maze. The dividing point is an area with many green NPCs similar in appearance to the ones in Yume Nikki's Candle World. Travelling south here will take you to the suburban zone, an area is reached from a very long ladder downward, until you finally come out to an area with many houses with doors Urotsuki cannot enter. Despite the emptiness of the houses, many of the area's signature NPCs still wander this area. There is not a whole lot to do here except knock indefinitely on a door of your choosing. Going south from here will lead to a long ladder, ending with a hole with a ladder that takes the player to the Strange Plants World. On the other hand, if you travel north from the green NPCs... Barrel Maze Unsurprisingly, this area is a maze made out of barrels. It's rather large and winding, although not innavigable, especially once you realize the towers that hold up the platform above are only a single tile thick and can be walked behind. Getting through the barrel maze puts you on a higher platform, with an NPC who looks like a man with a computer monitor for a head; he is hooked up to an actual desktop computer. Going further east will lead the player to another long ladder, which takes them down to an island with many bent lamps and a path even further to the east, which ends in a door that is blocked off by a traffic cone. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Star Ocean → Rusted City Trivia *Interestly, some of the objects here are large orbs on legs, which, depending on viewer interpretation, bear a striking resemblance to some objects from the iconic EarthBound, including but not limited to the Sky Runner, the Octobot series of enemies, or even the famous Phase Distorter. *If you return to Star Ocean, the music in the Sea Sponge Path will not play unless you enter it again from the door in Star Ocean. *This area uses the exact same panorama as Concrete World. Gallery Rusty_the_TV.png|I have neither a mouth nor the desire to scream. RustedCityTVGuy.png|Forget what I said earlier RustedCityBlockedManhole.png|This might have actually meant to lead somewhere, hence it being blocked off. Or maybe that's just an atmosphere thing. RustedCityComputer.png|Apparently something here still works. prairie_newentrance.png|The new entrance to the Strange Plants World's passageway. RustedCityCry.png|And it's coned again. Category:Locations Category:185 Go Category:In Development